This invention relates to a masonry line block and corner pole used during formation of a structure, such as a residential home, commercial building, privacy wall, and the like. The line block engages the corner pole at one end of the structure and cooperates with a line holder located at an opposite end of the structure to carry a tensioned guide line. The guide line indicates proper placement and alignment of building units, such as bricks or concrete blocks, used to form the structure. The invention is especially applicable for forming decorative quoins common in many residential homes. The decorative quoin, are formed at the junction of intersecting brick walls, and are defined by overlying bricks arranged to project slightly outwardly from respective exterior surfaces of the brick walls. The decorative quoins are generally spaced-apart along one or more corners of the brick structure.
Present methods for forming decorative quoins are tedious and time consuming. The problems result largely from the design of the cooperating line blocks used to carry the tensioned guide line. Prior art line blocks generally have a single mounting shoulder which frictionally engages the corner pole to hold the line block to the corner pole, and a body portion extending perpendicularly outwardly from the mounting shoulder. The line blocks are simultaneously moved vertically up the length of the corner pole as successive courses of brick are laid by the brick mason. For structures with decorative quoins, the corner poles are generally moved and the entire quoin constructed before relocating the corner poles and completing the remainder of the structure. This technique is inefficient and relatively labor intensive Moreover, because the guide line is tensioned between the corner poles, it is not uncommon for a line block to inadvertently slip off a corner pole and strike a nearby worker causing injury.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an easy-to-use masonry line block for use in combination with a corner pole and guide line which enables a mason to lay bricks quickly, safely, and in proper alignment without the use of a level or rule.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry line block for use in combination with a corner pole and guide line which enables ready and accurate construction of decorative quoins formed in brick structures.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry line block for use in combination with a corner pole and guide line which affords the mason freer use of his hands by reducing efforts otherwise required to ensure proper placement and alignment of bricks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry line block for use in combination with a corner pole and guide line which resists inadvertently slipping off the corner pole, and striking and injuring a nearby worker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry line block for use in combination with a corner pole and guide line which reduces overall construction costs by speeding up the construction process.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry line block which can be used for setting brick or concrete block out or in around doors, windows, and arches.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry line block which can be used to create any projecting or recessed surface on any residential or commercial structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masonry corner pole for use in combination with a masonry line block and guide line.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of forming a structure made of building units, such as brick and concrete block.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a masonry line block adapted for use in combination with a vertical corner pole during construction of a brick structure. The brick structure has an exterior surface and at least one surface projecting from the exterior surface. The line block engages the corner pole at one end of the brick structure and cooperates with a line holder located at an opposite end of the brick structure to carry a tensioned guide line therebetween. The guide line indicates proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form the brick structure. The line block includes a mounting member having first and second, opposing pole-engaging shoulders. The shoulders are adapted for selectively engaging the corner pole to hold the line block in one of first and second alignment positions relative to the brick structure. An alignment member is formed with the mounting member and extends perpendicularly outwardly from the pole-engaging shoulders. The alignment member has first and second opposing sides and defines a thickness corresponding generally to a distance between the outer surface of the brick structure and the projecting surface of the brick structure. In the first alignment position of the line block, the alignment member is adapted for locating the guide line relative to the brick structure to indicate proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form the exterior surface of the brick structure. In the second alignment position of the line block, the alignment member is adapted for locating the guide line relative to the brick structure to indicate proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form the at least one projecting surface of the brick structure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an arcuate opening is formed at a junction of the mounting member and one of the first and second opposing sides of the alignment member to accommodate excess guide line wrapped around the line block to the attach the guide line to the line block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second arcuate openings are formed at a junction of the mounting member and respective first and second opposing sides of the alignment member to accommodate excess guide line wrapped around the line block to the attach the guide line to the line block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a longitudinal groove is formed along one of first and second opposing sides of the alignment member, and is adapted for receiving the guide line therein to secure the position of the guide line relative to the line block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the distance from the longitudinal groove formed in one side of the alignment member to the opposite side of the alignment member is between 0.5 and 1.0 inches.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the distance from the longitudinal groove formed in one side of the alignment member to the opposite side of the alignment member is approximately 0.625 inches.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the distance from the longitudinal groove formed in one side of the alignment member to the opposite side of the alignment member is approximately 0.75 inches.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the distance from the longitudinal groove formed in one side of the alignment member to the opposite side of the alignment member is approximately 1 inch.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second longitudinal grooves are formed along respective first and second opposing sides of the alignment member, and are adapted for selectively receiving the guide line therein to secure the position of the guide line relative to the line block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting member includes a slot formed through one side thereof, and adapted for receiving an end of the guide line secured to the line block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting member includes first and second slots formed through respective first and second sides thereof, and adapted for receiving an end of the guide line secured to the line block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting member and the alignment member are formed of a molded plastic.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting member and the alignment member are formed of wood.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second shoulders of the mounting member include respective first and second outwardly extending anchors adapted for securing the line block to the corner pole.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is a masonry corner pole adapted for use in combination with a masonry line block during construction of a brick structure. The line block engages the corner pole at one end of the brick structure and cooperating with a line holder located at an opposite end of the brick structure to carry a tensioned guide line therebetween. The guide line indicates proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form the brick structure. The corner pole includes an elongate body having a plurality of sides, and at least one longitudinal edge defined by an intersecting two of the plurality of sides. A longitudinal anchor flange is formed with the elongate body adjacent the longitudinal edge, and is adapted for engaging the line block to secure the line block to the corner pole during formation of the brick structure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate body has four sides defining four spaced-apart longitudinal edges.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second longitudinal anchor flanges are formed with the elongate body adjacent two of the four longitudinal edges. The anchor flanges are adapted for selectively engaging the line block to secure the line block to the corner pole during formation of the brick structure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second longitudinal anchor flanges extend perpendicular to each other and are formed at opposing edges of the elongate body.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention is a combination masonry line block and corner pole adapted for use during construction of a brick structure having an exterior surface and at least one surface projecting from the exterior surface. The line block engages the corner pole at one end of the brick structure and cooperating with a line holder located at an opposite end of the brick structure to carry a tensioned guide line therebetween. The guide line indicates proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form the brick structure. The corner pole includes an elongate body having a plurality of sides, and at least one longitudinal edge defined by an intersecting two of the plurality of sides. A longitudinal anchor flange is formed with the elongate body adjacent the longitudinal edge, and is adapted for engaging the line block to secure the line block to the corner pole during formation of the brick structure.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention is a method for indicating proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form a brick structure having an exterior surface and at least one surface projecting from the exterior surface. The method includes the steps of securing a masonry line block to a masonry corner pole mounted at one end of the brick structure. The line block engages the corner pole at one end of the brick structure and cooperating with a line holder located at an opposite end of the brick structure to carry a tensioned guide line therebetween. The line block is arranged in one of first and second alignment positions on the corner pole for locating the guide line relative to the brick structure to indicate proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form the exterior surface of the brick structure. The line block is then arranged to reside in the other of the first and second alignment positions on the corner pole for locating the guide line relative to the brick structure to indicate proper placement and alignment of bricks used to form the at least one projecting surface of the brick structure.